galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yokai Nekomata
Yokai Nekomata appeared in 2015 TV series called Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Yokai Nekomata (妖怪ネコマタ Yōkai Nekomata) is a yokai that appeared in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Yokai Nekomata was created from a watch by a corrupted Sealing Shuriken. Nekomata first create a minor mischief by reversing a delivery van before Kyuemon Izayoi requested him to get Yoshitaka Igasaki's End Shuriken. As he face the Ninningers (minus AkaNinger) and their teachers Ninja Red and HurricaneRed. As he about to go to the past, Takaharu arrives and leapt into the same portal he went. In 2005, Nekomata incapacitated every available ninja to get the Shuriken until NinjaRed and HurricaneRed face him. AkaNinger arrives to aid them and tried to hold Nekomata off but instead getting himself seemingly killed before retreating to the present with the Shuriken. After handed the Shuriken to a Hitokarage, AkaNinger kicks him, revealing that he had survived and that his "death" was only a clone that take his place. Together, the Ninningers and their teachers fought Nekomata and destroy him, receiving his Sealing Shuriken in the end. The Shuriken of the End he retrieved as well was revealed to be NinjaRed's precious shuriken, having mixed them up with Yoshitaka's. Nekomata however revives himself again even without his Sealing Shuriken. He caused several mayhems and the Ninningers finished him until he revived again. In his second destruction, Takaharu brought his watch's remain and accidentally left it in the Igasaki Ninjutsu dojo, which caused the awakened Nekomata to endanger Fuuka's friends. Nekomata leapt 10 years into the past again while bringing Fuuka's schoolmates along, forcing her and Takaharu to tail him into the past as well. With help of young Fuuka, Nekomata was tricked into revealing himself as AkaNinger and ShiroNinger fight him and they were brought back to the present. The other Ninningers regroup as ShiroNinger destroys his clock, after getting him to inadvertently tell them his weakness, and along with AkaNinger finished him. He was however enlarged by Kyuemon, where the Ninningers summoned their Otomo Nin into the fight before killing Nekomata for real with Shurikenjin Paon Boomerang. Nekomata was followed by a little brother, Yokai Mataneko, who lacked his ability to travel through time. He attempted to get revenge against the Ninningers but was ultimately foiled and destroyed by them. Through Yakumo Katou's magic, Tsumuji Igasaki was temporarily disguised as "Yokai Meganekomata", introducing himself as Nekomata's cousin's underclassman's second cousin to the Kibaoni Army Corps whom he infiltrated. Yokai Nekomata is loyal to Kyuemon despite his failures. He also has a huge pride as a yokai, trying to prove himself the greatest. He also has a habit of saying "Gera gera gera gera", further noted to his motif as a cat, since certain tales stated Nekomata to be the ghosts of died cats. Even if he fails, at the very least, he comes up with multifaceted plans, such as reviving himself and brought some power of fear to Kyuemon when he is incapable of bringing the End Shuriken. Powers and Abilities * Time Manipulation (時間 Jikan Makimodoshi): Nekomata can manipulate the time of a target's movements either by rewinding or fast forward. * Self-Time Reversal (セルフタイムリバーサル Serufutaimuribāsaru): Even if Nekomata was destroyed and his Sealing Shuriken retrieved, however, his essence which dominated the watch he infected would rewind the time of his destruction and countlessly revives him. Since his revived state lacks the Sealing Shuriken, he is undetectable from being scanned by the Ninningers' Gamagama-ju. * Claws (爪 Tsume): Nekomata possess claws on his hands which durable enough to slash his opponents. These claws were shaped like a buckle tongue of a watch. * Time Door (時の扉 Toki no tobira): Nekomata can travel itself through time by creating a portal. During this, the date on his clock-like chest lights up to reveal his destination. * Paw-print Bomber (肉球ボンバー Nikukyū Bonbā): Nekomata can fire a charged energy blast, as well as a stronger version, the Super Paw-print Bomber (超肉球ボンバー Chō Nikukyū Bonbā) and the Super Super Paw-print Bomber (超超肉球ボンバー Chō Chō Nikukyū Bonbā). * Eyebeams (ビーム Umegara Bīmu): Nekomata can fire a small beam from his eyes. * Elastic tail (輪ゴム尻尾 Wagomu Shippo): Nekomata's tail can be elongated to grab an object or his target. Weaknesses The revived Nekomata's ability can be removed if his clock-like feature on his chest is destroyed. See Also * Cat O'Clock Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Felines Category:Cyborgs Category:Animate Objects Category:Characters Portrayed by Tomokazu Seki Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Super Sentai Universe